


Playtime

by MelonWing



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dry Orgasm, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Sex addict Grian, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonWing/pseuds/MelonWing
Summary: Grian wants to have some fun before the MCC tournament starts and some mysterious man helps him.
Relationships: Charles | Grian/Dave | Technoblade, Techno/Grian
Comments: 15
Kudos: 251





	Playtime

“Are you really sure you want to do this?”, Mumbo asked. His voice didn’t sound very confident which amused Grian to no end. Mumbo should really know him by now. They’d done crazier stuff before. This was nothing new. Well… This exact scenario was new, but still.

“Have I ever backed out of one of my plans? Come one now”, Grian looked over his shoulder at Mumbo, smirking. He would have really liked to give Mumbo a reassuring pat on the shoulder, but his hands were already cuffed together and then chained to the ceiling. Adrenaline was already pumping through his veins in this dimly lit stone room they had been allowed to build. “Please, Mumbo. I’ve planned this for weeks now. Do you know how hard it was to convince the fucking organisers of this tournament to let me get away with this? On the day of the Championship non the less.”

“The championship in which you want to compete in, if I need to remind you again… You’ll probably still feel this session when you’re in the competition.”

Grian chuckled.

“Well doesn’t that sound hot?”

Mumbo threw his hands up, an exasperated sigh leaving his mouth. “I can’t believe you got me to do this again.”

“I love you too, Mumbi Jumbolio. Now get on with it. Blind me, baby.”

Mumbo muttered something that Grian didn’t quite catch, but he was pretty sure he heard Mumbo call him a crazy idiot. Finally, his friend stepped forward, looking at Grian for another second, before putting a piece of fabric over his eyes and Grian’s world turned dark when the knot was secured tightly at the back of his head.

“This alright? Too tight or too loose?”

Grian moved his head a bit and made a few grimaces, but the fabric stayed in place. Mumbo really was too good at this, considering that he had no interest at all in the bodily pleasures. Such a pity. He would have let Mumbo dom the hell out of him on any given day. That wasn’t to say he hadn’t tried at first, but well, he realised pretty fast that the only thing turning Mumbo on were his redstone machines. And not the sexy kind of machine that Grian was so fond of.

“It’s perfect. Now… Can you shoot off the message and finally get my underwear off?”

“Can’t your partner do that?”

“Mumboooo. Think of the aesthetics”, Grian whined pleadingly, wiggling his hips a little.

“Fine. Fine. But you owe me. I swear to god, can’t I go one day without seeing your dick, you freaking nymphomaniac? Why am I even doing this?”

Grian giggled. “Because you love me… And because you want to make sure my nympho ass is safe and you trust nobody else to do that.”

There were hands on his hips and his underwear was pulled down pretty unceremoniously, probably to get it over with as fast as possible.

“You got the emergency button?” Mumbo asked, sounding even more concerned than during his usual ‘playdates’ on the Hermitcraft server. “You remember what to do?”

“Yeah yeah. Push once to get you alerted that I might need you soon, push twice if I need emergency help and push three times when I’m over and need daddy Mumbo to pick me up.”

“Oh my word, please don’t call me daddy while hanging naked and blindfolded from the ceiling. That’s so weird.”

Grian chuckled, tilting his head a bit to the side and licking his lips. He loved teasing Mumbo a bit. It was just the way things worked between them when Mumbo prepared him for these kinds of… meetings. “Send off the message, Mumbo. I’m getting a bit impatient here.”

“Yeah, yeah”, Mumbo replied and Grian heard rustling of fabric and a beep of the communicator being opened up. “Same as usual? Open to anyone around and the first Person here gets to have fun and safeword included in the message?”

“Hmhm.”

Grian could feel his heart racing, the excitement getting stronger and stronger. This was so much bigger than his stunts on the Hermitcraft server. This could go in so many different directions.

Another beep. The message being sent. Grian could feel heat rushing to his lower regions and a groan from Mumbo followed.

“You’re kidding me. Have I trained you to the sound of the communicator now?”

“Nice to know where you are looking, Mumbi.” Mumbo sputtered and Grian had to laugh at that. “Now hurry off. Wouldn’t want you to scare off the first victim.”

“Victim he says… You nasty succubus”, Mumbo muttered under his breath and Grian could hear his steps retreating, the door closing and then nothing but his own heartbeat and breathing. He was all alone now, naked and helpless, unable to stop anything that was going to happen next. His breathing quickened as he wondered who the person to walk through that door might be. The Hermits had told him that they‘d not use this opportunity and give someone else the chance… And oh fuck, Grian didn‘t even know all of the people around here. It could be a stranger he had never met before going for him.

Time ticked by. Had this really been such a good idea? On the Hermitcraft server he never really had to wait long for somebody to take him up on the offer. Someone was always happy to pounce on him. This world was far more crowded during the tournament, so surely he wouldn‘t have to wait. Every time he heard a noise his heart seemed to skip a beat. And finally the door opened up, slowly, someone stepped into the room. 

There was a loud intake of air. Grian smirked. He knew the effect he had on people.

“Hello there. Come to have your wicked way with helpless little me?”

There was no reply. No sound. Nothing. Grian was starting to think his visitor had left again, but then he heard the steps once more. They sounded certain as the person strode up to him. No hesitance. There was a hand on his chest trailing down slowly, a shudder running down Grian‘s back. Oh. The hand went lower and lower. Fuck they were going straight for his dick, weren‘t they?

He tried to move his hips forward and the hand stopped. Grian let out a frustrated whine. There was an amused sounding huff of the person in front of him.

“You‘re quite the mean guy, huh?”

Again there was no answer as his visitor moved closer. A body pressed against Grian‘s as lips started to attack his neck. And that‘s when he felt it. As the other‘s pants rubbed against him he could feel a huge bulge and it made him moan wantonly. Oh god. That guy was huge. 

Grian‘s moan turned into a whimper, when his neck was bitten lightly. His arms twitched helplessly as he wanted to pull him closer so badly. Good thing the emergency button was attached to his hand. He would have lost it in less than a minute, unable to hold onto it.

The mouth moved lower, hot lips trailing kisses downwards, past his bellybutton and then stopping right above his dick. The body was gone again as Grian heard retreating steps.

“Seriously? You're kidding me! Don‘t you dare leave me hanging like this, you asshole. Can‘t get it up or what?”

Grian knew he was getting childish… he also knew that his partner surely had no trouble getting it up going by the tent in his pants that Grian had felt. He just couldn‘t help it. Being denied pleasure always brought out the most annoying bratty side of him. 

But it seemed to work. The steps stopped. And was it really stupid if it worked?

“Come on, loser! Or am I too much to handle for you? That incompetent?”

The steps came closer again, hasty and half stomping. Grian made a high pitched sound of surprise when he was grabbed by the waist and turned around so fast, he would have stumbled if it hadn‘t been for the chains holding him upright. There was a hand on his butt and Grian‘s heart was racing in excitement. Would he get fucked now? Hard and fast, without any preparation? Would the stranger go wild on his ass, leaving Grian a moaning mess? Would he-

SMACK!

Grian jumped forwards as much as the chains allowed in shock and surprise, screaming loudly. There was an amused huff behind him again as a hand kneeded his asscheek, that he just knew from the stinging must have turned red. Grian took a few quick breaths but was able to calm again as the stinging subsided. The hand left his butt again and this time Grian braced himself, knowing what was to come. 

He still whimpered when the hand hit his other asscheek this time.

“F-Feeling real big now, huh?”

There was no answer. It was getting frustrating. Grian wanted to know who that person was. It wasn‘t one of the Hermits. Next to their promise not to participate, he knew them all and their kinky ways. This was someone else - someone new. But did he maybe know the guy?

The hand caressing him left his ass again, only to come down onto his already reddened cheek again. Grian felt his dick twitch in response to the mixture of pain and soft pleasure. 

And the hits just kept coming. Some lighter and some harder. Between each and every hit the hands were on him, caressing him gently, soothing the reddened skin as if they weren‘t to blame for the state it was in. 

Grian almost thought it was too much to handle, but then one hand sneaked around his hip, lightly caressing his dick and the pleasure immediately won over the pain again. His whole body was on fire from the mix of signals his nerves were sending to his brain.

And then it started all over again, hits coming, a hand caressing him, his dick being touched so gently. His brain was overloaded with all the different emotions.

He couldn‘t take it anymore. He couldn‘t. He was unable to handle this much longer. It was too much.

“I‘m sorry. I‘m so sorry. Please. No more…”

The hand was still on his ass, gently caressing him and with bated breath Grian waited for it to start all over again with the hits. The hand left, but no hit came and Grian exhaled in relief. There was a bit of shuffling behind him, fabric moving, shoes sliding over the stone. Grian‘s heart was racing, his dick already painfully hard, his ass still hot and stinging.

Suddenly there were soft lips on the reddened skin, kissing it softly in multiple places. Every kiss sent a spark through Grian‘s body. He was out of breath, whimpering with every touch. 

The kisses started moving less aimlessly now, getting closer and closer to the middle. A hand was on his butt again, gently prying his cheeks apart. Grian winced a bit with how much it irritated his skin. Before he could linger too long on the pain though, the mouth was back and Grian let out a long moan when those lips put a kiss right above his tight ring of muscles. He was shaking, his whole body on edge in anticipation. He knew what was about to come. His hips seemed to move on their own accord as he tried to move backwards, urging that mouth to start. He could more feel than hear the chuckle against his skin and a firm hand kept him in place.

“Please. Fuck… Please.”

Finally a tongue darted out, swirling around his hole, setting his nerves there on fire, his dick feeling even harder than before if that was even possible, already leaking a drop of precum. 

The tongue moved to the center and then dipped in. Grian had expected it. His eyes still flew open and he let out a hoarse shout. The tongue moved deeper and deeper and Grian couldn‘t stop shaking as it swirled around inside him, moving out again before moving back inside. The warm breath against his skin, the movement of the tongue, the wetness inside him, it was all getting too much. He couldn‘t bear it. He was getting closer.

“Oh fuck, oh please. I‘m so close, please.”

The tongue kept going, Grian‘s hips bucking, but he was being held still by one hand. He got closer and closer to that edge and the tongue just kept going. He was about to cum when the hand let go of his hip and with a loud smack he was hit on his sore asscheek again. His whole body convulsed as the sensation overstimulated his body. He screamed and came, hips moving back against the tongue as he was riding out his orgasm. His knees buckled and suddenly his weight was mostly carried by his wrists being chained to the ceiling.

When he was finally able to get his body back under control again, he realised that all touch was gone. The tongue and hands had left his body. He carefully put weight on his feet again, turning his head a bit to listen for any noises. Had his partner left him? Not that he‘d complain - this orgasm had been amazing - but he had hoped for a little more. He still didn‘t feel completely satisfied. He wanted to be filled so badly.

“You there, big guy?”, he asked breathlessly, voice raw from screaming.

Silence. Nothing. He waited.

“Pity. You were quite good.”

A minute passed. No noise. Grian sighed. Well maybe he was lucky and someone else would pass by. He wasn‘t sure how much time had passed, but it couldn‘t have been too much. And he‘d had Mumbo tie him up way before the tournament started. If someone came in soon, he‘d get some more before he had to leave.

Grian took a deep breath, closing his eyes below the blindfold, relaxing his muscles a bit. At least he had gotten to cum, even when it had been one of the most confusing orgasms he‘d ever had - coming at being hit. He felt heat rush to his face at the thought. He could still feel the stinging of the hits on his skin and it was infuriating how much it turned him on. Heck, he was more horny than a hormonal teenager.

Grian turned his head a bit, listening for the noise of the door opening again. Maybe he should get Mumbo inside to send another message in the chat? No, Mumbo would just worry about an emergency. 

Another minute passed. Grian was fidgeting a bit as his dick began to harden again. He could still feel the wetness the tongue had left on his skin and inside of him.

Grian took a deep breath and then let out a high pitched yelp, when a hand went between his cheeks, a finger slipping in so fast he was shaking, his heart racing. He hadn‘t heard the sound of the door. Nobody had entered the room. This could only mean one thing.

“You‘re still there after all, big guy”, Grian said, voice shaking. It was just one finger, it wasn‘t even moving yet and still… The sensation happening so fast and so sudden was overwhelming him. He hadn‘t expected to be attacked like that.

He moaned as the finger started moving in and out, bucking his hips back, trying to meet the thrusts in time. 

“You know I can handle more, right? Don’t hold back.”   
  
The hand stopped, there was an amused huff. The finger slipped out and Grian couldn’t hold back a little disappointed whine. It didn’t take long for the finger to be replaced not by two, but three fingers. Grian moaned as they slowly but surely made their way in, stretching him more and more. Not enough to be painful, but enough to make his breath hitch, his muscles clenching down, trying to pull the fingers in faster.

It took a few seconds, but when the fingers finally reached his prostate, Grian let out a lust filled scream, swearing he could see stars behind the blindfold. The fingers stopped right there. Grian thought he heard a chuckle, but he wasn’t able to pay attention. His prostate was being massaged, those fingers moving over it again and again, pressing against it. His dick was almost painfully hard.

Fuck. He couldn’t do this again. He had already cum without his dick being touched just a few minutes ago. If he came again…

“If you - ah - if you k-keep going like… like that, ah, I won’t las… last l-long”, he got out in between moans and shaky breaths, but the fingers just kept going. It might have been his imagination, but the movement seemed to get even more determined. 

Grian was shaking, letting out a sob as he felt a tightness in his lower abdomen. It was just too much. The constant stimulation of his weakest point. He couldn’t handle it. He screamed, writhing his body, but getting nowhere with the chains. A hand grabbed onto his reddened cheek again hard and the sensation of pain and pleasure immediately brought him to the edge, as if his earlier orgasm had conditioned him to react to this feeling.   
  
With a loud shout he came again. His hips kept twitching even when his orgasm was over and if the hands hadn’t steadied him he would have lost his footing again.

The fingers were still moving, slower now. Grian sobbed again. He could feel his blindfold sticking to his face, wet with tears. He was still so sensitive, too sensitive. He wanted to tell his partner to stop, to give him a break, but he couldn’t utter a single word. His mouth wouldn’t move the way he wanted it to. And then the fingers sped up in their rhythm again, pulling out almost all the way only to push in again full force, hitting his prostate again and again and again.

Grian’s body convulsed, as he climaxed again, the sensation of the dry orgasm overwhelming, not even able to shout or moan this time, mouth open wide, body twitching.

He thought he heard a deep voice, but he couldn’t focus on it or the words, still too far lost in the pleasure.   
  


This time the fingers left and he was able to breathe, able to collect his thoughts again, his whole body a twitching mess, the muscles on his hole kept tensing and relaxing, searching for anything to pull back inside.

“Fuck”, he muttered quietly and there was the amused huff behind him again at his very elloquent reaction. 

Grian could hear shuffling again and his heart started beating faster when he realised what was happening. His partner was undressing. Oh god, yes!

The next time the body pressed against him Grian could feel the hard erection against his back. God it felt so long and thick and Grian’s mouth watered. He almost wished Mumbo would have tied him in a different position, so he could have sucked that dick before being ravished by it.    
  
“You really are a big boy after all”, Grian panted out and then thrust his hip back, moving his butt against the other’s erection. He earned himself a low moan and smiled. 

The hands were back on him, almost gently parting his cheeks apart, lining up the erection between them and Grian shuddered, whimpering a little. His partner moved the head of his dick past the ring of muscles, making Grian whine and then he hesitated, but Grian was having none of it. He took a deep breath and then thrust his hip back, taking most of the dick inside in one go. He threw his head back and moaned loudly, feeling the hot and hard flesh so deep inside of him.

“Yes. God, yes!”

A chuckle and then the other was moving, not slowly like Grian had expected from the hesitance, but fast and hard, constantly changing his angle a bit until he hit Grian’s prostate. Grian’s hips bucked forward and he screamed as his whole body was set on fire. His hips kept spasming and then there was a hand on him, holding him steady.   
  
His partner kept going, keeping the angle, thrusting again and again into Grian’s weak spot. He was hanging from the ceiling, twitching, body convulsing, mouth wide open, drool running down his chin. He felt like he could barely breathe. There was a mouth, sucking on his necks, kissing and licking. 

The thrusts kept going. Grian was so close. So fucking close.    
  
“I… I’m going to…”

He didn’t know what he expected to follow that announcement, but certainly not what happened next. The mouth that had been so gentle a second ago moved to his shoulder and then bit down hard. Grian’s eyes flew open as he felt his skin tear open and he screamed loudly, his dick twitching as it shot out what little cum was left inside. Grian kept moaning and whimpering, trying to ride out the high wave of his orgasm, but his partner didn’t seem to be done yet. 

Grian had thought he was already going as hard as he could, but no, he was picking up the pace, hitting him harder, again and again. Grian was sobbing and moaning, unable to think, his hips bucking back and forth, unsure if he wanted more of that sensation or to get away from it. His hands twitched on the button to call Mumbo a few times, but he never pushed it and the torturous pleasure just kept coming.

There was a loud grunt, the movement behind him getting more frantic and then there was one final especially hard thrust against his prostate. Grian’s mouth opened, but no sound left him as he felt another dry orgasm shake him. Hot cum flooded him, but the dick didn’t retreat for a while. Grian could feel it twitching inside him, slowly getting a bit softer. They both just stayed there, breathing hard, catching their breath. There was shuffling, the hands left Grian’s body. Then the tell tale sound of something materializing from an inventory and slowly the dick slid out of him. The second it left something else, hard and unyielding was pushed inside of him. There was a chuckle and then it slid in, a wide base keeping it locked inside.

The touch left him completely, the noises indicating that his partner was getting dressed.

  
“You could tell me your name at least. Talk to me once…”, Grian said, voice horse and barely above a whisper. 

His only answer was another chuckle and a hand on his hip, turning him around slowly and gently as not to trip him up. And then there were lips on his, so gentle, so soft. When they parted Grian tried to follow the lips, but his partner had already stepped back.

“Thanks, Grian”, he finally heard the voice say and his brain went into overdrive. It was only two words, he was still not able to focus completely. It sounded so deep, so warm. Who was it?

The steps retreated.

“Stop, please. Who are-”

The door fell shut and Grian sighed. Damn… He wanted more already and he had no idea who the guy was. There were so many players in the MCC, he had no chance of knowing…

With a sigh he pressed the button three times and waited. It took a few minutes but then Mumbo entered and Grian could already tell from the exasperated sigh that he looked bad.

“Gosh, Grian. That one seriously did a number on you. Are you sure you can handle the tournament after that?”

Grian just shrugged as Mumbo moved forward. Mumbo’s hands were gentle as he carefully took off the padded chains on Grian’s wrists, slowly and carefully lowering his arms and helping him into a kneeling position. Grian moaned softly when it pressed the plug further inside him.

Careful hands were on the back of his head now and made swift work of the knot as the fabric came down. Grian blinked a few times, his vision a bit blurry. Mumbo was looking at him, his eyes searching.

“You good?”

“Yeah.”

Mumbo nodded and then pressed a glass flask of water against his lips and Grian drank it without protest until it was empty.

“Status? Need any healing potions? I’d say we put a bit on your shoulder and then some on your…” Mumbo cleared his throat and Grian could see a blush rising to his cheeks. “Well your behind also could use some. There… My word, Grian, I can see handprints on your arse.”

Grian giggled in delight. His butt still stung quite a bit, but he liked it. The sensation was like a reminder of what had just happened.

“Do the shoulder, leave the butt like it is.”

“Grian…”, Mumbo sounded a bit worried, but Grian shook his head.

“It’s fine.”

Mumbo sighed and took out a little jar from his pocket, opening it to reveal a slightly reddish cream. He was still happy that Mumbo had managed to turn a healing potion into a cream, so instead of drinking it, Grian now was able to decide which injuries to keep.

Grian gave a small whine when Mumbo’s hand covered in the cold cream touched the bite wound.

“Got some sharp toothed fellow there. That is one heck of a bite. Must have felt…”

“-painful”, Mumbo said just as the same time as Grian finished the sentence with:   
  
“-amazing.”   
  
Mumbo looked at him and then shook his head, not asking any more questions. Grian could feel the skin on his shoulder pulling itself together and healing already.

“Okay, let’s get you into the river real quick. We have about another 15 minutes before you have to leave. I almost thought I’d have to interrupt your session with how long you were going. You ready to get up or do I need to get buckets in here?”

Grian snorted and then slowly got up to his leg again, being supported by Mumbo putting one arm around him. The plug moved again and Grian moaned quietly, which earned him a weird look and finally Mumbo looked down his back and blushed furiously.

“That. Oh my word. you… Should I… Like… Get it… out?”   
  
“No”, Grian giggled softly. “Leave it. I’m gonna keep that for the tournament.”

Mumbo made a confused sound but Grian just smiled as they started moving towards the door.

~

Out of breath Grian ran up, stopping right next to Ren as the big counter hit Zero and they were teleported off to their little Teamroom above a huge wheel.

“Had fun? Took you long enough.”

“It was nice”, Grian replied, trying to stand in a position that was a bit comfortable, but his pants kept moving roughly over his irritated skin and the toy was still pressing against him and he could feel the cum inside him and fuck, his dick was already half hard again. How was that even possible after he had cum so many times?

Grian scanned the other team rooms, trying to look for the person who had visited him. His gaze found that of Dream, who was watching him hungrily. Grian’s heart skipped a beat. Could it have been the Champion himself? He might have had a few fantasies about him before and… Wait… The rest of Dream’s team was also looking at him… And as he let his gaze drift he realised that there were quite a few people looking at him with varying emotions. Weird.   
  
“You do know that they all got your message? They all know that someone here just banged the hell out of you”, False said from behind him and Grian blushed furiously. Oh yes… That might have slipped his mind. He hadn’t thought about anything happening after his encounter. Of course everybody knew what he had just done. He felt shameful and turned on at the same time… And he liked it.

“Well then, let them wonder. I bet I can distract quite a few of them if I shake my hips a little bit.”

Ren broke into laughter and high fived Grian for that offer.

“Man, I like you, little guy.”

~

The games were going fast and Grian could feel his concentration slipping as he ran around, the toy shifting inside of him. He was probably the most useless player on the team, but False, Pearl and Ren were more amused than anything and Grian had been told in between games that he could ‘make it up to them’ after they were done losing. He already knew what that would include and the thought didn’t really help his current predicament.

He was trying to keep running, jumping on the little parcour parts, the jumps not really helping him stay calm. At least a few players had missed their jumps while running past him and noticing the huge bulge in his pants.

He managed to land the last jump, his feat touching the ground again. The goal was only a short distance away from him now. He only needed to run and-

SMACK! 

A hand hit his ass, hard. Grian’s knees buckled. He moaned loudly and sank to the ground, his dick twitching and leaking a bit of precum. He raised his gaze and just saw Techno passing him, looking over his shoulder and giving him a wink. Grian hurried to his legs again. Had that been a coincidence, but that slap had felt so familiar… Could a slap even feel familiar? He ran forward again, thankful for his strong legs, trying to get past Techno again. 

He had just caught up, running right next to Techno, when the other chuckled. Voice deep. A sound that sent shivered through all of Grian’s body. He knew that chuckle. He had heard it just an hour ago.    
  
Techno smiled, his hand going into his pocket and taking something small out. Grian was a step ahead now. The thing in Techno’s hand looked like a remote control. Grian was almost through the goal. Techno pressed a button.

Grian stumbled and fell to his knees, as the toy inside of him sprang to life, vibrating slightly. He moaned, hips twitching, his muscles gripping the toy tight making the vibration only worse. Techno had already passed the finish line now, standing there, waiting.

Grian glared at him and slowly stood up again. His legs were twitching. Techno looked at him expectantly and Grian made a step forward. Techno smirked. Another press of a button and the vibration started increasing. He almost fell to the ground again, only willpower keeping him up as he moaned again, moving one foot in front of the other. It probably only took him a few seconds to cross the finish line but it felt far longer. When he did cross it, he collapsed right into Techno’s waiting arms, his body moving against Techno’s searching for some friction, some release.

“You’re so fucking hot, Grian.”, Techno whispered into his ear. “But I have a tournament to win. I’ll fuck you after I win. I think my victory will look good on you. Wearing nothing but my golden crown. Maybe I’ll get to fuck you in front of everyone else.”    
  
Grian moaned and then smashed their lips together. He wanted - he needed Techno right now and later. He needed him to win. He needed release.    
  
And then he felt the magic of the admins surround him. He cursed loudly and then landed in the middle of the team room again. He looked through the glass, cheeks flushed, the toy still moving and then his eyes met Techno’s, who just smirked and made a show of putting the remote back into his pocket without ever turning the device inside Grian off, blowing him a little kiss over the stadium.

Well, there was no way he’d win his team any points now… Might as well support Techno so they could celebrate his victory together.

  
  



End file.
